Namine
Namine is a young woman who was employed by Terra as a sexual slave. At eighteen years old, she was a struggling artist with no money for art school, was was forced to agree to perform whatever fantasy Terra desired. Her last forced-sexual act with Terra was interrupted by Senator Mick Mouse, Don, Goofy, and Terra's dealer Cloud Strife (who was in love with her). Cloud and Namine ran to Seaside Heights together and started living with one another. Eventually, Namine realizes she is pregnant. Personality Namine shows many different characteristics. She is first and foremost, kind and gentle, wishing to not fight at all. She has never shown any violent tendencies and usually submits to any person who is more powerful than she is. She only has kind words for others, even though she has been taken advantage of for most of her life. And when she tries to be a mean spirited person, her kindness shines through and makes her look slightly comical. She is a pacifist, unlike Kairi, who is willing to fight for what she believes, and would not harm anyone like so many have harmed her. She may exhibit slight distastes for sexual encounters, and has become increasingly sensitive about it, even though she is to mother a child by Cloud. She is inwardly strong, but does not voice her opinion, and does not talk back. This trait is one that Cloud finds to be a bit of an obsticle, seeing as he only wishes the best for her, and is furious that Terra had turned her into a submissive person. There is room for change, but Namine is still trying to overcome the wall that Terra built around her emotionally. History Namine grew up in an average home in Washingtom D.C. she went to a private school of art, and studied pastel drawing for most of her school career. She is still young--just turning eighteen--when she realizes she can not afford to go to the art school of her choice. So, through a couple of friends she had who were not as privledged as she was, she is introduced to Terra, who takes an immediately liking to her. Namine agrees to be 'friends' with Terra, and in return, he paid for her to go to George Washington University for four years. However, Namine hadn't expected Terra's "friendship" to include demeaning sexual tasks. But, he had already paid for her first year, and she had no way to pay him back, so she allowed Terra to violate her every day. But, she would just try to push it away. She only had to do it once a day, but it still ate away at her soul. Cloud had saved her though, and they moved to Seaside Heights to be together. And though they hadn't been expecting it, they were starting a family as well. Cloud had wanted to move to Chicago, where they would be safe from anyone in Aqua's empire, but he could not initially afford it, and instead bought a house in Seaside Heights next to Felix Vanitas. Namine is axious about her new child. She is young and not ready to be a mother, but she is certain that they can figure it out. Her and Cloud. So long as nothing happens along the way. Category:Good